1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery latching mechanisms and, particularly, to a battery latching mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery latching mechanisms are usually provided to secure batteries within portable electronic devices. As the demand for multifunctional portable electronic devices rises, batteries of portable electronic devices are desired to be more powerful to satisfy high demands of users. However, most powerful batteries are usually large and heavy, thus strong latch mechanisms are required to secure these large, heavy batteries.
To remove the battery for recharging, the operator must first release the latching mechanism and then separate the battery from the portable electronic device. It can be inconvenient and time consuming to replace the battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.